The Beginning
by Kit Of Despair
Summary: Roxas looks back to how his and Demyx's relationship started. Rated for hinted lemon at the end. summary sucks, don't judge the story by this. DemRox/RoxDem, hinted RikuSora, KaiNam, one-sided AkuRoku, OletteSora.


Well, yeah my second fic for the day! Yey!. Well, this is for Roxu-kun, he wanted his V-day fic since Namine got her's earlier. Well it's DemRox (Roxas: ROXDEM!) ahem, well yeah meaning Yaoi, if you didn't run at the summary this is your last chance! Roxu, disclaimer if you please, and Demy will give u a gift. ;-)

Roxas: -'_'- **Kit of Despair does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters!**

Demyx: *gives Roxas earmuffs* : )

Roxas: -_-' Please enjoy the story.

* * *

I walked in, you know like every other dance I've had. Namine was all hyped because Kairi was supposed to come. I guess that kind of stung a little. I mean, she did break up with me after she thought I had a thing for Axel, by the way, was never going to happen; he likes _me_, not the other way around. I know, yeah, I'm bi but I don't like Axel. He kinda creeps me out, just popping up everywhere, but we're still cool friends. I guess I didn't really know why I was there. Was it to spite myself because I knew Namine fell in love with a _girl_ after me? Or did I really know I was going to meet someone here? Either way, I was here. God, I was an idiot, I hate to dance!

Olette went off with Sora, I believe he left Kairi because he turned out to be gay and was in love with Riku, poor Olette. I went off to the corner and sat down, bored out of my mind. Dances were so boring! I watched in the side lines as Namine ran up to Kairi for a hug. Tsk, she never did that for me, well not so much at least. Jealousy, I guess I was more jealous that she had someone! Me, nope, I'm here sitting alone, but no one notices, they are too busy being engrossed with whoever they're hanging with. GSA Valentine's dance, huh? Valentine's day is such a stupid day… or so I thought.

While I was counting, and recounting, the number of black and white checkers on my wristband some guy came up to me. I guess the first thing I noticed were his shoes, they had rainbow laces. I remember thinking, _god, don't tell me he's one of those flaming gays!_ So, curiosity won me over, normal right? So wrong! While my eyes traveled up his body, not like that you perverts, I noticed he was wearing dark jeans and a back hoody with a IX on his shirt, there were others like that too, but they didn't just come up to me randomly.

After the hoody I saw he had dirty blond hair, a little darker than my own. It had a Mohawk but it was also a mullet. It really suited him. _He must be from Axel's school_. I thought. They are the ones into the number things. I remember Axel tried to get me to join and become number 13 but I wasn't for it. Who was this guy? I must have asked while I was thinking because he randomly said his name was Demyx. His voice was so… I don't know, soothing?

"Why are you over here alone?" Demyx asked, he didn't even wait for my name, I guess he sensed my bad mood. I told him, I still don't know why, but I told him it was because I had no one, and I felt like a nobody. He laughed, he actually laughed. I did what anyone would do in that situation, I glared at him. He calmed down, "oh, you weren't joking. How could you not have someone? You're completely cute."

That's when I took a better look at him. He had blue eyes, too. He's taller than me, must be at least two years older than me. I blushed. Wait, I blushed? Did I really? Yeah, I guess I remember blushing. I smiled, I actually smiled at this guy, Demyx. I suddenly remembered that I didn't tell him my name. I stuttered out my name. I think I said something along the lines "Oh, m-my name is… R-Rox…" I took a breath, "..as" He smiled and repeated what I said with a chuckle. I realized it sounded like I said "rocks ass" but he didn't take it that way it seemed.

Then _that_ song came on. Today, we call it our song, because that was the first time he asked me to dance. I don't know why I said yes, maybe on impulse. I guess I was pretty reluctant at first, but then I saw Namine dancing with _Kairi_, so of course I agreed after that. How could I let Namine think I was still pained to see her move on like that? She doesn't deserve to see me suffering, she deserves better. I took his hand, and man was that a mistake! Well, as I saw it back then. It's been a year now. It was a mistake because as soon as my hand touched his, my body was attacked by a barrage of sparks.

When I looked back up to him, his eyes were softer to me and had the… _cutest_ smile I ever saw a guy have before! I found myself smiling back in no time. We walked across the crowd, we passed Namine and Kairi, but they were too into their moment to notice, I almost frowned, why didn't I? He took my hand after we made it to the far side of the crowd. He spun me around to face him. He whispered something that sounded like so cute. No, it was more like he cooed it. His right arm locked itself around my waist. Instinct took over and I wrapped my free hand around his shoulders. He said he's seventeen, so that meant there was only a one year difference, who would have been able to tell?

We danced then, so close our bodies were touching. It felt like I was burning. I melted into the dance, letting Demy-chan lead me. Yes, I called him Demy-_chan_, because he only led that night, now he usually is led by me, okay half the time. We danced without stopping, I didn't even notice when the song changed on us. I really felt short! I wondered about how eyes on a guy could look so innocent, yet fierce at the same time. I wondered if mine would ever look like that, how much older would I look?

Another impulse went through me, my hand that was behind his neck moved to his cheek. I guess I caressed him. God, that sounds so girly and… _uke_-ish. Roxas is NOT uke! I must have triggered something in him because the next thing I knew my lips was doing some sort of dance with his lips. I couldn't stop, or pull away. I didn't want to go back to Twilight Town while I had this new… craving!

I guess how I was getting over it. Namine was in the back of my mind. At that moment all I could remember was trying to get closer and those soft lips crashing against mine. Who would have thought I'd kiss some I wasn't dating, let alone kiss someone I _just_ met! How could I care about something like that now though when I couldn't even remember my own name or how to breathe? If they wanted me to stop, they would have to pry me off him with a crowbar right now. Wow, that sounded too deep. Back up. Then we separated for air. And I had to leave. I hugged him good-bye. I told him I never kissed anyone on the first day, and winked at him after I handed him my address.

"Roxu-chaan, what are you dazing out about! It's our one year, what are you thinking about?" I looked over at Demy. I smiled at him softly and kissed his forehead.

"I'm remembering the day that this all started, Demy," his smile light up his face, but more importantly his eyes. I think I could be falling in love with him all over again. I pecked him on the lips and he pulled me closer against his chest. Felling like this I knew I don't need a heaven, or a hell, I just need him. Namine, how can I be anything but thankful to you? If it weren't for me being broken hearted over you, I wouldn't have met Demy… I wish things worked that well with you and Kairi.

"I love you, Roxu-chan," Demy whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, my sweet Demy-chan." I said back.

"You know, only one of us can be the seme," Demy growled a little seductively.

"Well, it's gonna be me," I chuckled.

"You wanna make a bet?" I opened my eyes, shocked by the idea. We never done that yet. Slowly a sly smirk started to form on my lips. Oh, he was on!

* * *

Well there you go, my first KH yaoi! I'm soo proud of myself. Well please review! Well night-night readers thanks for reading. See ya next time!


End file.
